Shock and Pain
by L.S. Becker LillySouza
Summary: Summer evening, Kate alone on the road, cars play in against hand without any care, and she cannot protect themselves from those that don't bind to their own security. What happens to Kate Beckett. Please comment! TBC...
1. Chapter 1

L. S. Becker

**Shock and Pain**

It was dark, it was Midsummer night and Kate Beckett was going home, wore a blue shirt and her hair loose, she drove at speed allowed, without haste, she was just enjoying the scenery, the sound at low volume, the road was virtually empty, until her cellphone rang, as she caught saw that was Castle:

_ What is Castle?

He was at home, sitting on the kitchen countertop, your daughter doing the tasks the spied on, Castle all smiling soon said:

_ You'll do something today?

Kate soon heaved a sigh and said:

_ Not Castle, I'll take bath and throw me in bed.

_ Oh, bath is a good, but we could catch a film, what do you think?

_ I think ...

She stopped talking and looked the headlights blast coming toward you, Kate dropped the phone in the passenger seat and grabbed the steering wheel with both hands, he looked like a huge truck that would hit well with your car. She was ready to shift when the truck returned to his track, Kate heaved breathing slowly, she looked at for your side a few seconds to pick up the phone while could hear Castle scream through him, she picked up the phone and before even meet, she saw the light that blinded by seconds. She felt the pressure in the body and the clash of metal being dragged and twisted, she tried to take control of the situation, but it was in vain, the car spun and flipped falling into ravine off the road, he stopped hitting a tree, the airbag burst hit in her chest by generating a strong pain uncomfortably, side of the car was completely destroyed as well as the front, she took the seat belt trying to stay more comfortable, heard a whisper irritating close and saw the phone still in the hand and led up to the ear:

_ Castle.

_ Kate what happened? I heard a thud, you okay?

She touched the forehead feeling the warm blood in court, was half lost when noticed that someone approached the car running, she heard yelling again and answered Castle:

_ Stop, scream Castle, somebody beat on my car.

_ Where you are, I'll call the police, ambulance, I'm going up there.

_ I don't know where I am, but has someone coming to here. My chest hurts so much, the airbag burst.

_ Kate don't move, I'll ... I Will ...

Alexis was standing beside the father, who was agitated, so she decided to say:

_ Father GPS her by mobile phone.

_ Oh, I don't ...

_ Until it seems that you don't follow her by phone too.

_ Don't let her know it.

_ All well.

He returned to the phone, Kate was trying to open the car door without success until you hear him again shouting like a crazy:

_ Kate!

_ Castle can stop yelling, I'm here.

_ I Have sent an ambulance until then. And I'm going too.

_ How you did it?

_ I. .. Just stay on the line ok? I'll leave the speaker and you do so well.

_ Ok.

She dropped the phone in the side, leaving the speaker, could hear the breathing fast Castle, and she was sure he could hear the moans of pain. The person who ran up the car approached with the mobile phone in hand, was panting and startled, the man had over 30 and a few years, brown hair messed up by the wind, to tie around the neck and crushed white social t-shirt. Kate soon noticed that he could only be returning from a party, and sure enough there were drunk, he stopped near her and asked:

_ Are you okay?

_ I think Yes.

_ Am Daniel. I already called the ambulance, I'll stay here with you.

_ Kate who is he?

_ Where did this voice?

She looked to the mobile phone in speaker and responded to the Castle:

_ The guy who hit in my car.

_ Very good you're there, because when I arrive I'll break your face!

_ Castle!

_ Castle? Richard Castle? The writer?

_ Ready, now my night will get better still.

_ I'm a big fan of his, that Nikki looks very wonderful, no offenses.

Castle stood in silence, the man was kind of weird until Kate decided to talk.

_ No problem, right? Castle?

_ You are the Muse, the detective?

_ Yes.

She answered, but with a little difficulty, Castle heard her tone of voice and asked:

_ Kate are you okay?

_ A little shortness of breath.

Daniel grabbed the wrist of her for a while and said worried:

_ Castle she has weak pulse.

_ Kate doesn't sleep, ok?

_ I'm trying.

_ Hey, just gets to me, I will be coming soon.

_ Castle ...

_ Yes.

_ You're listening?

_ What?

_ The sound, your favorite music.

_ Can't hear Kate.

Daniel turned to the ravine and said:

_ I'm seeing the sirens, they are coming.

_ Daniel, you know that I know you're drunk.

_ I know, and know that I was wrong, but I won't run away and leave you here alone.

_ Kate'm coming, I'm already seeing ambulances.

_ Ok Castle.

She heard people running and talking loudly, she felt the hand of Daniel depart from her hand, click the phone getting out of line, and someone stirring in her body aching, her eyes were closed and she was cold, someone not far shouted her name and another person spoke loudly:

_ She's in shock.

_ Losing the wrist.

Something wasn't right, but as soon she felt the presence of Castle beside her, her world fell and lost her mind.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

L. S. Becker

**Shock and Pain (2)  
><strong>

Castle was there beside the bed holding steady her hand so firmly that her fingers were aching, she pulled her arm trying to relieve the pressure, when Castle woke up frightened and jumped taking her arm together, Kate felt pain go scrambled and yelled:

_ Oh, Castle!

He heaved and ran the embracing firm, Kate was ready for is it, her chest was hurting like hell and Castle on her, but it was something comfortable and she knew that he was more frightened than herself. Castle moved away from the hand in her face, he smiled and said:

_ Almost missed you

_ What it hears?

_ You had internal bleeding, a few more minutes and I'd lose you.

_ How long?

_ Three days. But you have no broken bone, the airbag that hurt you.

_ Ok, I think that was the seat belt.

_ Oh, her chest is quite ugly, purple and green where the airbag burst, the seat belt saved you Kate, without it you would have flown of the car.

_ Ok.

_ Kate!

_ What is it? Why you don't stop yelling?

_ You seem not to have heard.

_ I heard and I'm trying to render. Where is Daniel?

_ What?

_ The guy who hit my car.

_ He was indicted of course, was well above the rate of alcohol, and driver's license expired, and he nearly killed you.

_ I need ... Need something for pain.

Suddenly the door opened, Alexis and Lanie entered the two smiled and cried to see Kate, and them agreed:

_ Kate!

_ Why everyone is yelling? What's wrong with you?

_ She's a little sensitive today.

_ I'm not ... My head hurts, my whole body hurts.

_ Apologize sweetheart, but we were very worried.

Alexis embraced the father looking for Kate and Lanie the kissed Kate on the top of her head, she grabbed her hand and said smiling:

_ Very good to see you awake.

_ I just need to ...

_ Of Course, I will call a nurse.  
>Castle ran, Alexis sat on the edge of the bed looking with beautiful green eyes tearful and Kate asked looking the girl who soon would cry:<p>

_ What was Alexis?

_ We think you'd die Kate.

_ Alexis I'm not going anywhere.

The girl began to cry and knocked her head about into Kate stomach, Kate caressed the red-haired and Lanie the looked wanting to cry as well:

_ You two stop with that, I don't want to cry.

_ Kate you know we couldn't live without you.

Kate took the other arm to the Lanie's hand and said the tightening:

_ I also not live without you.

Castle came rushing with a syringe in the hand and when he saw Alexis lying about Kate and Lanie crying he stopped for a moment enjoying the scene, but he knew that soon Kate would shout with all, then he approached of Lanie and said:

_ The nurse said to you apply it in IV.

_ Clear.

He nudged Alexis, she who didn't want to move, Kate nodded for him to leave the girl, Castle returned to chair next to the bed, he saw that Beckett was getting sleepy, Lanie the kissed Kate again, rubbed the Alexis's back and said receding:

_ I will go back to the morgue, has bodies that expect.

_ Until after Lanie.

_ Can leave.

She left the room, Kate turned her head to Castle, smiled and closed eyes.  
>When she awoke again, Alexis was by her side, lying down with an arm over her and slept soundly, she departed sitting slowly threw her legs out of bed, took the column erecting and stared at the ceiling, sighed and stepped on the floor, the feeling of stepping on the floor made her hair-raising, her head ached a bit yet, but what bothered her was almost crushed the thorax by the airbag, she got out of bed and took a step forward, she felt that would fall but, something hot, arms were held around her waist, she raised her head and saw Castle holding her, he smiled saying:<p>

_ I thought you was going to fall.

_ I would even, I need to go into the bathroom.

_ Ok.

He guided into the bathroom and leant the door, stood leaning against the outside saying:

_ If you fall I go running, you know it.

_ I'm not going to fall Castle.

_ The doctor made me sign the papers of your high.

_ He what?

_ Of course had a condition.

She left the bathroom, holding the sweater and gave a look furious for him, Castle wandered a little scared and continued:

_ will you stay with me...

_ I'm what?

_ To be better, good until next x-ray in two weeks.

_ I'm not going to your apartment.

_ You have no choice.

_ I just sign the papers.

_ Kate the problem is that, I are already high. What is good, isn't it?

_ You signed, without me talking about nothing?

_ I signed your entry as well.

_ Castle!

_ Why you're screaming Kate!

She threw a Rager look, was looking for a while, until she pried the sweater smiled and said:

_ Even though, I have you.

_ Always my dear.

They heard Alexis sigh and she rolled in bed taking care of the entire space, Kate turned to Castle and asked:

_ You brought my clothes? I think this bed has already missed me, I want to go home.

_ For sure. Let's go.

End.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review . And leave your comments!  
><strong>kisses<strong> my lovers!

Some people put ( " ) in the dialogues, I put ( _ ). It's all the same thing, then okay, I love you!


End file.
